Middle School
by LegendOfKorraForever
Summary: Middle schoolers have there regluar drama. But, what if you were the Kratts and had to share first period and lunch with Zach. Let the fireworks begin
1. The first day

Middle School year 1 7th grade

The Middle school Chris's Pov day 1 8:27 A.M

"I can't believe I'm here and smart enough to be in the same grade as you"

"Don't little brother I'll make sure you don't get trampled" I couldn't believe him he's treating me like a baby.

"Martin I'll be fine and were in the same classes together don't worry. Plus I survived 5th grade."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the wild rats" said Zach Varmatech

"what do you want Zach?" Martin asked rolling his eyes.

"I just wanted to ask: what is the green guy doing in 7th grade last time I checked he's only 11."

"You're just jealous because I'm smarter than you and qualified to skip a grade." I said having a burst of courage that only lasted a tenth of a second after that sentence.

"What?!" Zach said turning beet red.

"Uhhh Chris we better get to our first class. Mrs. March is one of the nicest teachers in this school."

"I'll take your word for it." I said, following Martin as quickly as I could. I didn't want to have Zach explode on me. And then we ran inside.

"What was that?" Martin asked me.

"A sudden burst of courage?" I replied.

"Anyway we have to get to Mrs. March's class." Martin replied

* * *

><p>In the classroom<p>

"Ok class stand in a strait line so I can assign desks" Said Mrs. March the prettiest teacher in the whole school actually the only teacher I knew. But Martin was right she is one of the nicest teacher that I had met so far.

"Chris I want you to sit next to Martin. Aviva please sit behind Chris. And Zach," please not me please not me please not me.

"Please sit next to Chris." Defeat.

"Ok now let's get started."

"Ow" I said. Zach threw a spit ball at me.

"Chris is there a problem"

"Yes there is Zach threw a spit ball at me"

"Zach you have detention. And please move to where Billy is sitting and Billy move to where Zach was."

* * *

><p>9:27<p>

"Hey I like how you had the courage to tell Mrs. March what happened I would have never did that" Said Aviva. She actually talked to me! One step for man one huge step for me!

"Ok… Chris. Chris. CHRIS!" Martin said.

"What how when? Oh hi Martin. Where's our next class." I asked.

"Mrs. Monroe."

"Wasn't she a teacher in my old school last year" I asked.

"Uh huh one of the best teachers in the whole entire world." Martin said

"Let's go!" I said.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Monroe's class room<p>

"Lily! I thought you moved!" Aviva said excitedly.

"Bonjour Aviva how have you been?"

"I went to California," said Aviva.

"We went to Austraila" Said Martin.

"We?" Asked Lily.

"Sure my bro Chris." Said Martin.

"Oh Chris he's 11 right" Asked Lily.

"Hi i'm Chris." I said nodding.

"Chris how long has it been?" Said Lily.

"I'm thinking. 1 year 2 months 29 Days." I said.

"Here comes Mrs. Monroe." Said Martin.

"Good morning class stand in a line so I can assign seats."

* * *

><p>Lunch! 11:56<p>

"Hey Martin did you notice that the day flew by I mean there is only about 2 hours left of school." I said still very excited.

"I know. But wait two weeks and you will be up to your ears in homework... Just kidding." He probaly said that to make me feel better.

* * *

><p>After school!<p>

"Wow the day is over and I only have one homework assigment." I said.

"We shouldn't have any homework." Martin said.

"Walk or bike. And Martin just let it go at least we have only one mean teacher" I said.

"Bike and I know what you mean. So lets go home." Martin said.

"I can not wait to tell Milky about my day." Milky is my kitten that I rescued of the streets a month ago.

"You just like that cat don't you" Martin said.

"Dude I don't like that kitten I love him. Race you home."

"Your on" Martin said.

* * *

><p>At the Kratt home 2:10<p>

"Mom I can't find my book bag." Said my mean sixteen year old sister Maggie.

"Did you check your back." Said my mom

"Oh" Just then we walked in.

"How was your day"

"Great but we actually have homework."

"What's your homework."

"We have to write sentences."

"What do you want dweebs?"

"Uh Martin what did I do" I whispered.

"I don't know" Martin whispered back.

"We're going to our room." Martin said. Then there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I said. When I opened the door Milky slipped out but Aviva caught him.

"Can I come in" Aviva said.

"Sure." Said Mom.

"My mom said if it was okay with you that I could stay for dinner."

"Well that's fine with me." Mom said.

"Awesome. Mom? Arent we having chicken tonight." I asked.

"Yes we are."

"Yum." Martin said.

* * *

><p>After dinner 5:30<p>

"Boys do you have homework."

"Done" I said.

"Maggie did you do your homework? Mom asked.

"Yes" She said. "Aviva did your mom say you have to be home when dinner was over." Mom said.

"No she said I had to be home at 8:00."

"So what do you want to do" I said.

"I don't know what do you want to do" Aviva said. Honestly I didn't know.

"I know we can do some puzzles or watch tv or play video games-"

"Why don't you go outside just don't mess with me?" Maggie asked.

"Oh I have a idea we can go on a New Jersey safari. I'll go get binoculars." I said sounding very excited.

"Now there's an idea. Lets go."

* * *

><p>Outside 5:40<p>

"Oh look there's a Ruddy Duck ." I said.

"I can do better The Black bellied Whistling Duck, the Brant, and the Cackling Goose. Ha dare you to beat that." Said Martin.

"Ok Northern Pintail, Northern Shoveler, Mute Swan, Redhead, Gadwall, King Eider, and a Wild Turkey. Oh and don't forget the state bird American Goldfinch," Martin looks pretty mad.

"Martin? Heh heh?"

"Martin? is everything alright?" Saved by Mom

"Yes Mom hey Chris look at Aviva" Aviva was drawing. Her drawing looked like a bird.

"Aviva what are you drawing?" I said

"I'm drawing birds I like bird watching, but I also like drawing."

* * *

><p>7:00<p>

"Well that was fun. What should we do now? It's Martin's turn to chose." Aviva said.

"I know what we can do I have some boomer rings that I bought. I'll go get them" Martin said.

"Don't mess up our room it took me forever to clean up."

"Ok I won't Dad"

* * *

><p>7:12<p>

"How long does it take you to find rings." I asked. Aviva leaves in 48 minutes.

"Do not hit me." I said.

"OWWWW! Martin!." He hit me in the back of the head. And I started to chase him

* * *

><p>8:00<p>

"Bye Aviva see you tomorrow" I said. Still mad at Martin because he hit me with the boomer ring. I have a bruise on the back of my head. And I was holding a ice pack on the back of my head.

"Bye Chris hope your head feels better." Aviva said still giggling.

"I don't know what you find so funny." I said. Aviva kept on giggling.

"Come on Aviva it's time to go." Her Mom said.

"Ok Mom."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. The Flu part 1

Middle School year 1 7th grade

**I skipped the other days because I do not want to do 180 chapters. at least not on the school year hope you like it and I want to tell everyone I will or might have different povs for every chapter. And I might have 5 or 10 school chapters. and I might have the occasional pov switch.**

Friday day 14 8:30 Chris's pov

"Man am I so glad that we only have one period with Zach." I said.

"Honestly I agree with you, you two can't be in the same room for more than an hour."

"Martin is it just me or is it cold in here." I said, it really was cold to me. Even if it's the beginning of august.

"Do you want to go to the nurse." "Sure tell Mrs. March I went to the nurse."

"Don't worry i'll give your homework, if you go home." Said Martin.

"Thanks Martin. And get everything last time you got my homework, but you didn't get the directions." I said.

"I'll be careful."

* * *

><p>The Nurse's office<p>

"Well Chris you have a fever. It might be the flu I'll call your Mother. Go get your stuff, tell your teacher your going home. And give this note to your Mother." Said Mrs. Price.

"Thanks Mrs. Price. What's the note for." I sniffled.

"It's a note to see Dr. Monroe."

* * *

><p>Mrs. March's classroom<p>

"Well Chris i'm glad you decided to join us please take your seat."

" I'm going home the nurse said it might be the flu." I said.

"Ok here are your homework assignments." Said Mrs. March.

"Hope you feel better Chris." Martin wispered.

"Thanks Martin." I wispered. This is the best time to get the flu. How I got it is beyond me.

* * *

><p>Chris and Martin's room 9:00<p>

"Chris how are you 'll take you to Dr. Drew tomorrow."

"Well I have the-" Than I started a cough attack.

"Do you have any honey cough drops."

"Yes i'll be right back."

"Come on Chris just try to sleep" I said in my mind. The note!

"Mom." "Yes Chris."

"I have a note for me to see Dr. Monroe."

* * *

><p>3:00<p>

Apparently I must have fallen asleep because I woke up. And Martin and Aviva were in my room

"Hi-" is all I managed to say.

"Here Mom put these on your night stand. But you fell asleep," said Martin.

"I have a question how come Chris has to have honey cough drops I saw a bunch of different flavors." Said Aviva

"It's the only kind of cough drops that work for me." I said.

"Wow I didn't know that. Anyway I shouldn't stay long my mom doesn't want me to get sick, no offense." Aviva said.

"Aviva your Mom said you could stay for dinner. But she also said try not to get sick."

"Thanks Ms. Kratt."

* * *

><p>The next morning 10:00<p>

"Well Chris there is no doubt about it, it is defiantly the flu." Said Dr. Monroe.

"We know that but how bad is it?" Mom asked.

"Chris can you take your cough drop out of your mouth." Asked Dr. Monroe.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes unless you just can't have that cough drop out of your mouth."

"I can't have the cough drop out of my mouth."

"If it's that bad you'll have to stay out of school for a while."

"So how long do I have to stay home from school." I asked

"Because if I don't get back I can't take the test and pass. And if I don't pass them I can't get good grades. And if I don't get good grades i'll get held back. And I can't get held back." I said.

"Well Chris if I write a note to your school they'll let you retake the tests. And Laurie I'll write your son a prescription for some cold medicine." Said Dr Moroe. That's a relief.

"Thanks Ana, just pick it up at Cvs?" Mom said. And I forgot to tell you Mom and Dr. Monroe are friends from College.

"Yes and when your leaving take a right at the boy's bathroom. And tell them."

* * *

><p>At school lunch Martin's pov<p>

"Hey Martin why so down?" Aviva asked.

"I kinda miss Chris."

"Me too." Said Aviva.

"Hello Wild Rat." Said Zach said in a mocking tone. When ever i'm around Zach my blood boils.

"What do you want Zach."

"It's terrible what happened to green guy. I mean it happened so sudden he was fine one day and next day he's sick."

"Zach what did you do to my brother."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

**Hey everybody I want to tell you that this is a school chapter even if it isn't the main setting so review**


	3. The Flu part 2

Middle School year 1 7th grade

**I know last chapter had a mysterious ending that is why it said part 1 so I hope you like it. And Martin is the Pov of this chapter**

"Zach tell me! What did you do to Chris?"

"I didn't do anything Wild Rat." Zach said innocently. He's just asking for a punch in the nose

"If you don't tell me I'll ask Carter." I said.

"Who's he." Zach sneered.

"Martin you called me?" Said Carter.

"Yes if Zach won't talk." I said smirking.

"The b-blog writer how long have you known her." Zach said. Crumpling under my weight. He'll confess in 3...2...1... "I put something in Chris's lunch 7 days ago." Zach said at break-neck speed. "Now how long have you known the Frenchie?"

"Let me think 9, no 10 years Chris has known her 9." I said

"Don't call me Frenchie. Zach." Said Carter sounding mad.

"Whatever. Any way you don't have any proof."

"Or do I?" I said

"This is perfect for my blog." Carter said. At least she took it back when I looked at her. It 's the thought that counts.

"What do you mean." Zach said.

"I love the power of tape recorders. And I'll give Carter the permission to post it on her blog if you don't give me the antidote."

"Fine fine I don't have it ok." Zach said. He's outrageous.

"Then where is it?" I said. I've had enough of his dumb answers.

"Here I'll give you the directions tell Thomas I sent you." Zach said.

* * *

><p>In the Woods<p>

"The woods serioulsy Martin?" Aviva asked.

"It's the only way I know to the park," I said.

"This will take a while. And you know i'm only doing this for Chris," Aviva said with annoyance in her voice.

"Ok I get it. To the park!

* * *

><p>The Park<p>

"Ok now the park."

"Hi guys" Carter said.

"Hi Carter," we said.

"Where are you going."

"To the forest behind Mickey D's" Aviva said.

"Can... I... Come?" She asked.

"Yes... you... can." I said.

* * *

><p>Mc Donalds<p>

"Ok and finally. We go to Mc Donalds." I said.

"Ok, we're here." Carter said.

"I can see that." Said Aviva.

* * *

><p>In the forest behind Mc Donalds<p>

"Than we go to the center of the woods." I said.

"Hey how did you get in charge of the map?" Carter asked.

"I don't know. Just did." I said.

* * *

><p>In the center of the forest<p>

"No one passes without Zach's approval!" Someone who I guess was Thomas said.

"Zach sent me." I replied.

"What is your name?" Thomas said.

"Martin. Martin Kratt." I said.

"Oh Zach told to let you in. You wanted the antidote. Right?"

"Yes."

"Ok here you go." Thomas said.

* * *

><p>On the way home<p>

"Wow he sure is gullible isn't he?" Aviva said.

"No I got him to give the antidote."

"Wow." Aviva said.

* * *

><p>At home<p>

"Hey Chris drink this." I said.

"What is it?" Chris asked fearfully. Even since he got sick he's had bizzare mood swings. I guess today he had a become fearful.

"It'll mke you better." I said.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Chris asked me.

"Never mind."

* * *

><p>In the kitchen<p>

"Ok were not going to get him to drink it. So were going to need to trick him. And I have a idea."

* * *

><p>In Chris and Martin's bedroom<p>

"Hey Chris want some lemon water?" I asked.

"Uh Sure." Chris sniffled and drank the lemon water.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Honestly. A lot better... Alright what did you put in there?" Chris said.

"That antidote. Zach put something in your lunch." I said.

"Mom I'm felling better and call Zach's mom He has some explaining to do." Than Mom ran in and gave Chris a bear hug.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. Apology (Kinda)

Middle School year 1 7th grade

**Hello I just wantto tell you that I haven't been able to able to upload the third chapter because my computer's recharger died so my mom had to dig out a new one. But I have had time to write up chapters. So you should expect 6 new chapters** **really really soon. So enjoy**

In the living room

"Well Chris how does it feel to be over the Zach disease?" Martin said.

"Well I can breath i'm not getting whooping cough, and I am not in Snot Central. So I'm good." I said sticking my thumbs up smirking.

"Zach will be in his room for a long time. Longer if he doesn't apologize." Mrs. Varmatech said.

"I'm sorry Wild Rat." Zach sneered. Than Mrs Varmatech looked at Zach."Chris" Zach murmured slash chocked out. Like he was eating Artichokes.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"I'm not saying it again!" Zach shot back. And I sighed

"Come on Zach." Mrs. Varmatech said. And than dragged Zach out by his ear.

"Were going upstairs." I said.

"Have fun" Mom said.

* * *

><p>Upstairs<p>

"Now Zach.. calling me... Chris is about as rare a Octopus fossil. It's either Wild Rat or Green Guy." I said in astonishment

"I know" Martin said. "And did you notice that he was chocking out my name it was like he was eating Artichokes."

"Ew gross" Martin said.

"I don't know Artichokes are actually pretty tasty."

"Ew double gross."

"Martin, Chris, Aviva's coming up!" Mom said.

"Ok mom." I said.

"Hey Kratts! Hey Chris do you know the whole story?"

"No tell me."

(One explanation later)

"Oh yeah I remember. Do you think Zach hates me more?" I asked.

"Yeah." Martin and Aviva said.

"Zach's coming up."

"Ok mom." I said.

"Zach whatever you want no." Martin said.

"I only came to make a peace offering. You don't have to open it."

"How about you open it first?" Martin asked.

"Umm no how about you?" Zach said nerviousely.

"MOM! Call Zach's mom."

"Oh Zach what is your mom going to do with you?"

* * *

><p>In the Living room<p>

"Zachery Cornelius Varmetech you are in big trouble."

"Thanks a lot Wild Rats."

"Your welcome." We said with Chesire Cat grins.

"Boys." Mom said.

"Sorry." We said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapters are getting shorter but i'm just running out of ideas for that particular chapter. So i'm just saying again sorry.<strong>

TBC


	5. ahh! My Legs!

Middle School

**Hi if you read the chapter title you are probably thinking what about who's legs? You have to read to find out. Happy reading! Pov or this chapter is Chris.**

Ahh My Legs!

Outside in the Kratt backyard

"Hey Chris! One question why are you upside-down on a tree?" Martin asked.

"It helps me think." I replied.

"Why do you need to think?"

"Because I like thinking!" Suddenly,I felt a big push...By Zach. "Ahhh!" I yelled. "Oww my legs! ZACH!" I yelled.

"Mom Zach pushed Chris off the tree!"

"Uh no I didn't." Zach said obviously lying.

"Zachery! Your in big trouble!" Maya, Zach's Mom said.

* * *

><p>In the hospital<p>

"Well Chris you broke both of your legs." Dr. Monroe said.

"Good riddence Moss will be out of commision for a few weeks." Maggie said under her breath. Those are the mean nicknames she gave me and Martin. Mine's Moss and Martin's Blue Cheese. Poor Martin.

"Do you know how to work a wheelchair?" She asked.

"Yeah I played wheelchair basket ball for a year."

"Well your good to go. Bye."

* * *

><p>Outside the doctor's office<p>

"Uhh Martin could you maybe let go of my chair?" I asked.

"No you could go out of control." Martin said. I gave him my famous puppy dog pout.

"Ugh fine." Martin said letting go. Woo hoo freedom! I practically yelled in my head heading for the door. When I got to the door I waited.

"Chris how did you go that fast?... Don't answer that. And how are you going to get into the car?... I'm going to have lift you in there aren't I?"

"My guess yes." I said.

"Oh good." Martin said. I started to snicker.

* * *

><p>At home<p>

"Uh Chris how do you get up the stairs?" Martin asked.

"You push me up..."

"Great, more things I have to do."

"Something just occurred to me: How am I going to be in the talent show if i'm in a wheelchair?" I said a little upset.

"Don't worry I already have that covered. The talent show for another two months. And don't you need about six weeks to recover. So you should be good." Martin said.

"Oh well better later than earlier." I said.

"Well I should get upstairs and find a way to get into bed. Cause if I don't Martin might get ticked off if he has to do that every night for 42 days."

"Carry the 4...the 5...the 2. Yeah thats 42 days. Great." Martin said.

"Don't worry I'll find a way to get into bed. I'm really smart."

"Ha maybe."


	6. ahh my legs part 2 The New Student

Middle year 1 7th Grade

Ahhh my legs part 2.

The New Student

3 weeks later the entrance to school

"Hey Chris there's a new student coming to this school. She's from Paris." Martin said.

"Cool." Aviva said.

"Here she comes now." I said. And rushed up to her. And stuck my hand while I said:

"Hi I'm-" She cut me off with a look of disgust and sashayed away. "Chris." I said hollowly. I figured it was the wheelchair.

"Chris don't-" I put my hand on his chest to stop him and had an evil grin. "This means war." I said evilly.

* * *

><p>In Mrs. March's class<p>

"Class we have a new student her name is Donita Donata." Mrs. March said. And Donita glared at me as though she was screming 'You!' "Donita,since Billy moved you can sit next to Chris he's in the wheelchair." She said. Thanks Mrs. March. I just wanted to scream but that would result in a trip to the Wonderful Land of the principal's office. I'm just going to have to face the truth: I'm stuck with her. This is going to be a long class.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

"Martin how am I going to survive at this school if there are 2 people who hate my guts." I said.

"Chris you don't know if Donita hates your guts." Martin said.

"Hello Martino...his brother. What are you doing in my seat? Caroline and I am sitting there." Donita said. How did she become friends with Caroline? She's a little shy.

"I don't see your name on it." I said.

"Well just move." She said.

"Not a chance." Martin said.

"Uhh I don't mind sitting somewhere different." Caroline said.

"You win this round Kratts." Donita said.

"Come on Caroline." she demanded, then she stormed off.

* * *

><p>At the Kratt home<p>

"Boys how was school? Did anything interesting happen?" Mom asked.

"Well there is a new student in this school and she's from Paris. And doesn't like me." I said.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"I don't know I went to introduce myself and she just didn't like me."

"It sounds like she has a case of the judgementalness." Mom said.

"I know." Martin said.

"I don't know how to get her to like me." I said.

"We'll find a way. I gurante it." Martin said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He said.

"Whatever you say Bro."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	7. A Doberman Puppy?

Middle year 1 7th Grade

**Hey people this is about Chris finding a Doberman puppy (They're not mean if you care for them with a kind heart.). Pov is Chris. This is 3 weeks after the last chapter**

A Doberman Puppy?

"Finally I can move my legs." I said. "Want to go on a well needed adventure?" I asked.

"Sure." Martin said.

* * *

><p>In the Kratt woods<p>

"So what should we look for?" Martin asked. And then a cream colored Doberman puppy came from behind a tree.

"How about Doberman puppies?" I asked.

"Huh? There aren't many puppies without ho- Oh nevermind. Does she have a collar?" Martin asked.

"Come on little Violet. And Martin that's what were naming her if she has no home. I don't see a collar." Martin and I both had Cheshire Cat grins. And ran home like Cheetahs. "The puppy." I said. and grabbed Violet and held her in my arms.

* * *

><p>In the living room<p>

"Mom mom mom mom." Martin and I both said out of breath.

"Yes boys?" Mom asked.

"We found this puppy in the woods. And she has no collar so can we keep her?" Mom knows how responsible we are and how smart we are so we can find two million reasons to keep her.

"Well do you promise to let her out in the backyard every hour?" Mom asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Do you promise to keep her food and water bowls full?"

"Yes," Martin said.

"Well you two can keep the puppy. But we have to make sure Milky and your puppy get along." Right then Milky walked in and saw Violet. He started to play to play with her.

"I think Milky likes Violet. And can we go to the pet store and get Violet a collar?" I asked.

"Sure." Mom said.

* * *

><p>At the pet store.<p>

"Here you go Violet a perfect collar for a perfect puppy." I said slipping a lilac collar on her. She seemed really happy. Cream and lilac do go together.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" A voice said from behind me said. It was Aviva.

"Oh I rescued another pet. And her name is Violet," I said.

"She's so precious. I love Doberman dogs." And Violet jumped on Aviva.

"She looks like she's about 3 months." Martin said.

"We have to get a dog tag engraved for Violet. Why are you here?" Martin asked.

"Antonio my oldest brother got all A's on his report card and my mom said he could get any pet he wanted. And have fun with your new puppy. Bye Violet you'll see me all the time I go to your dad's house all the time. Bye!" Aviva said.

"Why do we have to have a stupid puppy!" Maggie asked. I've lived with her for 11 years, 9 months, 2 weeks, and 12 days and from what I know is when she gets home and puts on her happy pajama pants she'll fell better.

"I saved her. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"No I like puppies but why do we have to have a Doberman. I like Poodles."Maggie said.

"Poodles aren't nice." I countered. "Neither are Dobermen." Maggie also countered.

"No Dobermen are vicious if you don't treat them right." I said and picked up Violet. And Maggie just sighed.

"Can I hold Violet?" She asked.

"Sure. You won't hurt her will you?" I asked

"No, she's safe." Maggie said. And I handed her Violet. And she licked Maggie's face.

"Yuck her tongue fells weird." Maggie said.

"She likes you." Martin said.

"Here is the engraved tag let's go." Mom said, holding a lilac heart tag.

"Maggie I see your finally warming up to Violet. It looks like she likes you." Mom said.

"Don't expect me to do this all the time." Maggie said.

* * *

><p>At home<p>

When we got home Milky looked so happy when Violet came in. And they both started to play. I read on the pet physiology website if dogs and cats are puppies and kittens and they grow up together they become best friends. So we won't have to worry about it when they grow up. "Those two get along like peanutbutter and jelly." Mom said.

"I know." I said.

"I'm going to my room." Maggie said.

"Come on Violet, Milky let's go to our room."

* * *

><p>In Chris and Martin's room<p>

"Well Violet how do you like our room?" I asked. And Violet started yapping happily. Witch signaled she liked our room.

"Get that dog to shut up!" Mggie shouted.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	8. The talent show Finally!

The Talent Show

**This is 10 weeks after Aviva suggested Chris join the talent show. Chris's pov for the chapter. And I will be breaking the law of time but. Laws not made by the president are ment to be broken. Ha ha ha ha ha.**

"My heart's racing. Martin how are you not nervious?" I asked Martin. He was going to sing: _Glad You Came, Dynamite, Hero, And Drive by _(A/N review if you see something weird about Glad you came and Dynamite I can find something weird.) "Easy I just imagine that there the person I care about most." He said. "And who is that?" I asked. Than he muttered something that I couldn't decipher even with my keen hearing. "What?" I asked. "I'm not saying it again." Martin said. "Don't worry Mr. Martin I will find out. You can't hide anything from Chris Kratt." And Aviva started to laugh." "All talent show compedetors please go back stage." The loud speaker said. "Hello darlings you should just leave now because i'm in it to win it. Especially you Martino... and his brother." Donita said. She's been here 5 weeks and she's already pushed all of my buttons and that's not easy because i'm a pretty calm guy. "You know I have a name." I said scowling at her. And she seemed pretty unconfortable. "Well I don't want to learn your name." I was about to snap her neck but I would get kicked out of School and be put in Juvie. And that would be bad. She can't push me around. Than she turned away in disgust. I may be calm but I am hard headed. Heh. I'm singing: B_reaking the habit, Cry me a river,__ if everyone cared,_ and _Fireflies__ ._ I had two million thoughts going through my head. Was I going to win? Will my knees lock? (A/N My music teacher said when we were practicing a song for the play that you can pass out if you lock your knees. She said it was a story that was too long to tell.) But the most inportant thought was: Will dad be there? Martin and I hardly get to see dad anymore. He currently in the Navy . Martin apparently was reading my mind until he said: "I miss dad too." Which scared the living daylights out of me. "Aviva's first but she won't tell me what she's going to sing." Martin said. I chuckeled a little. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Nothing." I lied. I knew what Aviva was singing. She was singing: _Before He Cheats, A year without rain, Round and round, and Cruella De Vil._

* * *

><p>On the stage Aviva Before he cheats<p>

_Right now he's probably show dancin with a beach blond trimp_

_and she's probably getting frisky. Right now he's buying her some_

_fruity little drink cause she can't shoot a whiskey. Right now he's _

_probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot_

_a combo. And he don't know that I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up four wheel drive. Carved my name into his_

_leather seat. I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights slashed_

_a hole in all four tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of_

_Shania karaoke. Right now she's probably sayin i'm drunk and he's_

_thinking that he's gonna get lucky. Right now he's probably dabbing_

_on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo. Oh and he don't know._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little soupped up four wheel_

_drive. Carved my name into his leather seat. I put a Louisville slugger_

_to both headlights slashed a hole in all four tires maybe next time he'll _

_think before he cheats. I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_because the next time that he cheats oh you know it won't be on me no, no not on_

_me. Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little soupped up four_

_wheel drive carved my name into his leather seat. I put a Louisville sluger_

_to both headlights. Slashed a hole to all four tires. Maybe next time he'll _

_think before he cheats_

* * *

><p><em>A year without rain<em>

_ohhh ohhh ohhh ohh ohh ohh ohh. Can you feel me when I think about you._

_with every breath I take. Every minute no matter what I do. My world is an_

_empty place. Like i've been wondering the deserts for a thousand days._

_I don't know if it's mirage but I always see your face baby. I'm missing_

_you so much can't help that I'm in love a day without you is like a year_

_without rain. I need you by my side. Don't know how I'll survive. A day_

_without you is like a year without rain. The stars are burning I hear your_

_voice in my mind. Can't you hear me calling my heart is yearning like_

_the ocean that's runnin dry. Cach me I'm falling. It's like the ground is _

_crumbling underneath my feet won't you save me. There's going to _

_be a monsoon when you get back to me,baby. I'm missing you so_

_much can't help that i'm in love a day without you is like a year_

_without rain. I need you by my side don't know how i'll survive_

_a day without you is like a year without rain. So let this drought_

_come to an end and this desert flower again. I need you here I can't_

_explain but a day without you is like a year without rain. I'm missing_

_you so much can't help that I'm in love a day without you is like a year_

_without rain. I need you by my side don't know how i'll survive a day_

_without you is like a year without rain_

* * *

><p><em>Round and round<em>

_round and round round and round round and round. You see me standing _

_there act like you don't know me and but last night you were calling me_

_saying you want me. Oh! Why you make me fell like i'm the one that's _

_crazy . You feel my heart racing. My- My heart racing. Boy I need you here_

_with me we can't go on this way. I'm falling hard for you all I can say. Is were_

_going round and round were never gonna to stop going. Round and round. Oh_

_your gonna miss me cause I'm getting dizzy going round and round and round._

_You tried to pull me close and wisper in my ear. You always told me lies I cried out_

_all my tears. I pushed all my fellings to the side but you bring them back. B- bring_

_them back. And now I'm singing. Boy I need you here with me we can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you all I can say is were going round and round were never gonna_

_stop going round and round we'll never get where were going. Round and round well_

_your gonna miss me cause I'm getting dizzy. Going round and round and round._

_Love me or love me not I'm staring at the clock I pick those flower petals off_

_and I watch them drop. Love me or love me not I pick those flower petals off_

_and I watch them drop. Boy I need you here with me we can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you all I can say. Is were going round and round were never_

_gonna stop going round and round oh your gonna miss me cause I'm getting_

_dizzy going round and round and round. Were never gonna stop going round and round_

_well your gonna miss me cause I'm getting dizzy going round and round and round._

_Oh Woah Oh Ohh. Oh Woah Oh Ohh. Oh Woah Oh Ohh._

* * *

><p><em>Cruella De Vil<em>

_Look out for Cruella De Vil. Cruella De Vil Cruella De Vil. If she doesn't scare_

_you no evil thing will. To see her is to take a sudden chill. Cruella, Cruella De_

_Vil. The curl of her lips the ice of her stare how innocent children had better_

_beware. She's like a spider waiting for the kill. Look out for Cruella De Vil._

_Cruella Curella De Vil. If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will. Cruella_

_Cruella De Vil. To see her is to take a sudden chill. Cruella De Vil. This_

_vampire bat this inhuman beast. She ought to be locked up and never _

_released. The world was such a wholsome place until Cruella Cruella_

_De Vil. Yeah. Cruella Cruella De Vil. If she doesn't scare you no evil_

_thing will. Cruella Cruella De Vil. To see her is to take a sudden chill._

_Cruella De Vil. At first you think Cruella is a devil. But after time has_

_worn away the shock. You come to relize You've seen her kind of_

_eyes watching you from underneath the rock. Ha ha ha ha._

_Cruella Cruella De Vil. If she doesn't scare you no evil thing_

_will Cruella Cruella De Vil. To see her is to take a sudden chill._

_Cruella Curella De Vil. I fshe doesn't scare you no evil thing_

_will. Cruella Cruella De Vil. To see her is to take a sudden chill._

_Cruella De Vil yeah Cruella De Vil. Look out for Cruella De Vil._

* * *

><p>Aviva sounded great. She should sing more often. "Up next Martin Kratt." The loud speaker. "Break a leg Martin." I said. "Don't worry I don't need it. I don't get stage fright." Martin said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Glad You Came.<em>

_The sun goes down the stars come out and all that counts is here is here and now._

_My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came. You cast a spell on me _

_spell on me. You hit like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look_

_well on me , well on me. So lets go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me._

_Turn the lights out now. Now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink_

_drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time. Time is slipping away. Away_

_from us to stay. Stay with me and I can make, Make you glad you came. The_

_sun goes down the stars come out. And all that counts is here and now my_

_Universe will never be the same I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came._

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me._

_Fell on me. And I decided you look well on me. Well on me. So let's_

_go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me. Turn the lights on now._

_Now i'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can._

_Can you spend a little time. Time is slipping away. Away from us to stay._

_Stay with me and I can make. Make you glad you came. The sun goes _

_down the stars come out the sun goes down. And all that counts is here _

_and now I'm glad you came I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came._

_I'm glad you came. So glad you came. I'm glad you came. I'm_

_glad you came. The sun goes down the stars come out. and_

_all that counts is here and now my universe will never be the _

_same. I'm glad you came I'm glad you came._

* * *

><p><em>Dynamite<em>

_I came to dance dance dance dance. I hit the floor cause that's my_

_plans plans plans plans. I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands_

_brands brands. Give me some space for both my hands hands hands_

_hands yeah yeah. Cause it goes on and on and on. And it goes on and _

_on and on. Yeah! I put my hands up in the air some time saying heyy ohh_

_gotta let go. I wanna celebrate and live my life sayin heyy ohh baby lets go_

_cause were gonna rock this club we gonna go all night were gonna light this_

_club like it's dynamite. Cause I told you once. Now I told you twice were gonna_

_light this up like dynamite. I came to move move move move. Get out the we have_

_my crew crew crew crew. I'm in the club so i'm gonna do do do do. Just drop the phone_

_I came here to do do do do. Cause it goes on and on and on. And it goes on and on and on_

_yeah. I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying heyy ohh. Gotta let go. I wanna celebrate_

_and live my life saying heyy ohh baby let's go. Cause were rock this club were gonna go all night were_

_gonna light this up like it's dynamite. Cause I told you once now I told you twice were gonna light this up like_

_it's dynamite. I'm i'm gonna take it all out. I'm gonna be the last on standing. I'm over all. I'm gonna be the last one _

_landing. Cause I,I believe it and I,I,I just want it all just want it all. I put my hands in the. Hands in the air put your hands in the_

_air. I throw my hands up in the air some time saying heyy ohh gotta let go. I wanna celebrate and live my life saying heyy ohh baby let go_

_cause were gonna rock this club were go all night were gonna light this up like it's dynamite cause I told you once now I told you twice were gonna_

_light it up like it's dynamite._

* * *

><p><em>Hero<em>

_I'm so high I can hear heaven. I'm so high I can hear heaven. Woah wherever no heaven_

_don't hear me. And they say a hero can save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll_

_hold onto the wings of the eagles. Someone told me love would all save us. Well how can_

_that be look what love gave us. World full of killing and blood spilling that world never came._

_And they say that a hero will save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings_

_of the eagles watch as we all fly away. Now that the world isn't ending it love that I'm sending_

_to you. It isn't the love of a hero that's why I fear it won't do. And they say that a hero will save _

_us I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the eagle watch as we all fly_

_away. And there watching us. There watching us. As we all fly away. And there watching us._

_There watching us. As we all fly away. Yeah. And there watching us. And there watching_

_us as we all fly away Yeah Yeah. Woahhhh._

* * *

><p>"Up next Chris Kratt." The intercom said. "Good luck." Martin said. "Don't need it." I said slipping on my ear microphone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Breaking The Habit<em>

_Memories consume like opening a wound. I'm picking me apart again. You all assume I'm safer _

_in my room. Unless I try to start again. I don't want to the the one the battels always choose._

_Cause inside I realize I'm the one confused. I don't know whats worth fighting for or why_

_I have to scream. I don't know why I instagate and say what I don't mean. I don't know_

_how I got this way. I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit._

_Tonight. Clutching my cure. I tightly lock the door. I try to catch my breath again. I hurt_

_much more than any time before I have no options left again. I don't want to be the one the_

_battels always choose. Cause inside I realize i'm the one confused. I don't know what's worth_

_fighting for or why I have to scream. But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean._

_I don't know how I got this way i'll never be all right. So i'm breaking the habit. I'm_

_breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit. Tonight_

* * *

><p><em>Cry me a River<em>

_You were me sun. You were my earth. But you didn't know all the ways I loved_

_you no. So you took the chance and made other plans. But I bet you didn't_

_think it would come crashing down no. But you didn't know all_

_the ways I loved you no. You don't have to say what you think I already know _

_I found out from him. Now there's just no chance for you and me there will_

_never be. Don't make me sad about it. You told me you love me why did you leave_

_me all alone. Now you tell me you need me when you call me on the phone. Girl_

_I refuse you must have me confused with some other guy. Your bridges were burned_

_now it's your turn to cry. Cry me a river. Cry me a river-er. Cry me a river. Cry me a river-er._

_Yeah yeah. I know what they say that somthing are better left unsaid. It wasn't like you only_

_talked to him and you know it. (Don't act like you don't know it.) All of these things people_

_told me keep messing with my head. (Messing with my head.) You should've picked honesty_

_then you may not have blown it. (Yeah) You don't have to say (don't have to say.) What you did._

_(What you did.) I already know (I already know.) I found out from him. Now there's just no_

_chance. (No chance.) For you and me. (You and me.) There'll never be so don't it make you sad_

_about it. You told me you loved me why did you leave me all alone. (All alone.) Now you tell me you need_

_me when you call on the phone. (Call me on the phone.) Girl I refuse you must have me confused with some other guy.(Not like them baby.)_

_Your bridges were burned and now it's your turn to cry. (It's your turn to cry.) so Cry me a river.(Go on and just.)_

_Cry me a river-er. (Go on and just.) Cry me a river. (Go on and just.) Cry me a river-er. Yeah yeah. _

_Oh the damage is done so I guess i'll be leaving. Oh the damage is done so I guess i'll be leaving. Oh the_

_damage is done so I guess I'll be Leaving. Oh the damge is done so I guess i'll be... Leaving. You_

_don't have to say (Don't have to say.) what you did. (What you did.) I already know (I already know.)_

_I found out from him. Now there's just no chance. (No chance.) For you and me. (You and me.) There will never be. And_

_don't it make you sad about it. So Cry me a river. (You can go on and just.) Cry me a river-er. (You can go on and_

_just) Cry me a river. (Go on and just.) Cry me a river-er. (Go on and just.) Cry me a river. (Baby go on and just.)_

_Cry me a river... Cry me a river. Cry me river-er. Cry me a river. Yeah yeah. Cry me a river. Oh. Cry me a river. Oh._

_Cry me a river. Oh. Cry me a river. Oh. _

* * *

><p><em>Fireflies<em>(Do you think this song should be on the episode fireflies. They have the exact same title coment if you agree.)

_You would not belive your eyes if ten million lit up the world as I fell asleep. Cause they fill_

_the open air. And they leave teardrops every where. You'd think me rude. You'd think me _

_rude but I would just stand and... Stare. I'd like to make myself belive. That planet Earth turns_

_slowly... It's hard to say i'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it _

_seems. Cause I get a ten million hugs. From ten million lightning bugs. As they teach me how to_

_dance. A foxtrot above my head. A sock hop under my bed. A disco ball is hanging just by_

_a thread. I'd like to make myself belive that planet Earth turns slowly... It's hard to say I'd_

_rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems. (When I'm asleep.)_

_Leave my door open a crack. (Please take me away from here.) Cause I feel like a insomniac._

_(Please take me away from here.) Why do I tire of counting sheep. (Please take me away from here.)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep. To ten million fireflies. I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes. I get_

_misty eyes as they say farewell. (They said farewell.) But i'll know where several are. If_

_my dreams get real bizzare. Cause I saved a few in a jar. (Jar,jar,jar.) I'd like to make myself_

_belive that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say i'd rather stay awake when i'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems. (When I'm asleep.) I'd like to make myself_

_belive that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when_

_asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems. (When I'm asleep.) I'd like to make _

_myself belive that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that i'd rather stay awake_

_when I'm asleep. Cause my dreams are bursting at the seams. _

* * *

><p><em>If Everyone Cared <em>(Last song. Yay! It takes forever to type these things. First I have to look these things up on youtube and then I have to switch from each screens. It's a really long process.)

_From underneath the trees we watch the sky confusing stars for satellights_

_I never dreamed. That you'd be mine. But here we are, We'er here tonight._

_Singing Amen I'm alive. Singing Amen I'm alive. If everyone cared and nobody._

_cried. If everyone loved and nobody lied if everyone shared and swallowed_

_there pride. Then we'd see the day when nobody died. And i'm singing Amen I,_

_I'm alive. Amen I, I'm alive. And in the air the fireflies our only light in paradise._

_We'll show the world that they were wrong. And teach them all to sing along. _

_Singing Amen I'm alive. Singing Amen I'm alive. If everyone cared and nobody cried._

_If everyone loved and nobody lied. If every shared and swallowed and swallowed_

_there pride. Then we'd seen the day that nobody died. If everyone cared and nobody_

_cried. If everyone loved and nobody lied. If everyone shared and swallowed there pride._

_Then we'd seen the day when nobody died. When nobody died. And as we lie beneath_

_the stars. We realize how small we are. And if they could love like you and me. Imagine_

_what the world could be. If everyone cared and nobody cried. If everyone loved and nobody_

_lied. If everyone shared and swallowed there pride. Then we'd seen the day when nobody_

_died. If everyone cared and nobody cried. If everyone loved and nobody lied. If everyone shared_

_and swallowed there pride. Then we'd seen the day that nobody died. We'd seen the day._

_We'd seen the day. When nobody died. We'd seen the day. We'd seen the day. When nobody_

_died._

* * *

><p>Out of all the tap dancing acts, singing, comedy, magic, and ventriloquist acts. I thought the ventriloquist acts were kinda cool I dabble and have a dummy that I bought. Zach's act was the worst. He did a comedy act and not one of his jokes made sense. This is one of his jokes and I quoat (AN did I spell that right? I appolgize.) "How did the chicken cross the road." Sounds like one of those corny jokes right. Well listen to the rest. "I don't know I don't like animals." That makes no sense. Martin tells better jokes when he has a stomach virus. "And the winner of the talent show is..." Please be me. "Chris Kratt." I couldn't belive it I won!I won a scolarship to Carleton! And I get a trophy! "Way to go Chris!" Martin said. I was scaning the crowd but didn't see Dad. "I'm sorry Chris I don't see Dad either." Martin said. I almost shouted "Stop scaring the living daylights out of me!" But resisted. "Hey Aviva if it's okay with you mom do you want to come home with us and spend the night?" I asked. "Okay. Mom is it okay if I spend the night at Chris and Martin's house?" Aviva asked. Mrs. Corcovado.( A/NI know funny last name but it's her real last name. Now I want to tell you that Aviva does have a ponytail. In bass class she looked like she was in between 6-7.) "Of course! I have to take your brothers to practice anyway this will save me some gas. Bye!" Mrs. Corcovado said.

* * *

><p>In the Kratt car (He he.)<p>

" Aviva what did your Mom mean that you staying here would save her gas?" Martin asked. "Well I don't like to go to my brother's practice beause I have to stay there. So she takes me home before she takes my brothers to practice." Aviva said. "What are your brother's names?" Martin asked. "From youngest to oldest are Connor who is 10, Rico who is 11, And Rito Rico's twin, And Antonio who is 18." She said. "Do they drive you off the deep end like these two weirdos?" Maggie asked. Not funny. "Connor Rico and Rito do. Antonio does not." Aviva said. And everyone cracked


	9. Meet Rose

Middle School

Barrier Island

**Hello readers! I just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner. I will try to update regularly but I am with deadlines so it's a I'll try my best thing. On a different note, I got the idea from my Barrier Island trip. Hope you enjoy. **

Middle School

6:00 am

Chris's Pov

"Why do we have to get here at 6:00 in the morning?" Martin asked, than yawned.

"Because we leave at 7:00 and we have to eat breakfast, board the bus, and leave." I replied.

"It's still early." Martin replied.

"Well unlike you I woke up early and got ready." I said, and got my luggage out of the trunk.

"Now you two I hope you have fun. Be good I'll miss you both." Mom said, handing Martin his blue suitcase.

"C'mon Martin lets go put our luggage on the bus." I said and we set off.

"Hello Chris, Martin. I'm glad you made it." Mrs. March said.

"Hi Mrs. March! Are you coming also?" I asked.

"I am." Mrs. March replied.

"One more question. Where can I put the thing I am going to put on the bus?"

"You just need to keep it with you and go to the cafeteria."

"Thank you." I said and we went inside to go to the cafeteria.

In the Hallway

Martin's Pov

I was walking to the Bathroom while Chris went to the Cafeteria. Unlike him I forgot to use the bathroom before to left and I had to pee. Really badly. Than I ran into a girl with blonde hair, and grey eyes. "Oh I'm really sorry! Here let me help you." I said and picked up her books. I saw that they were Hardy Boys books.

"Hey, my brother and I like the Hardy Boys also." I said. "I'm Martin." I added quickly.

"Rose. Nice to meet you." Rose said.

"You too, and if you will please excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." I said.

Cafeteria

"There you are! I thought you bailed!" Chris said when I walked into the Cafeteria.

"I met a new friend! Her name is Rose." I replied.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Rose replied.

"I'm Chris, the more prepared brother of the two." Chris said, and I punched him in a playful way.

"Nice to meet you." Rose replied.

"Want me to get you a muffin?" I asked Rose.

"Sure what kinds to they have?" Rose asked, and I looked at Chris.

"I think blueberry, strawberry, chocolate chip, and cinnamon." "I think i'll have a strawberry please." Rose said, and I went to the muffin table.

I grabbed a strawberry, and a chocolate chip. I walked back to the table the three of us were sitting at. "Here." I said, handing Rose her muffin.

"Mmmm tastes just like my mother's muffins."

"They're fresh baked." I replied, before Chris could.

"All the children going to Barrier Island please finish up we are leaving in ten minutes." Mrs. McCormick said.

"Aren't all of us going to Barrier Island?" Rose asked.

"Mrs. McCormick just wants to make sure- I don't know." I tried to explain.

"She's crazy." I whispered.

"Martin Kratt! Come here this instant!" Gulp. Busted. Time to try to get of the fish hook.

"Yes?" I asked, calmly. Mrs. McCormick can smell fear.

"What do you have to say about your little comment?"

"What comment?" I asked keeping up the calm act.

"The comment that I was crazy!" She replied getting frustrated.

"I don't remember saying that. Are you sure it wasn't Zach?" I replied.

"What?!" Zach exclaimed.

"Chris? Did you hear Martin make a comment about me?" She asked. Oh no. Chris never lies! Well only when it's urgent.

"No ma'am I didn't hear him comment about you." Chris replied. Phew looks like I'm off the hook.

"Well Martin I guess I was mistaken." Mrs. McCormick said, and I mouthed thank you to Chris on the way.

"Why'd you cover for me? You never lie!" I asked.

"Technically I didn't lie. I said I hadn't heard you comment about Mrs. McCormick. I never said you didn't."

Than the intercom said, "Thank you seventh grade for waiting so patiently for the departure to Barrier Island. You may proceed to the bus at this time."

"Seventh grade! Will you please form a line and we will go to the bus." Mrs. March said, and we formed a line.

On the bus

The bus that was taking us to Barrier island was nothing like the regular buses that take kids to school. They were patterned seats that recline. I took a window seat in front of pair of seats Chris was sitting at.

"Can I sit here?" Rose asked. I didn't know what to say, so I just looked into her intense grey eyes.

"Sure." I finally said.

"Students may I please have your attention please?" Mrs. McCormick asked. "I am going to start taking roll!" She started to call roll.

"Chris Kratt?"

"Here." He said. Than I got an idea.

"Martin Kratt?"

"I am president!" I said. Hey what can I say I'm bad. I heard Rose giggle.

"Martin Kratt what kind of tomfoolery is that?" She asked.

"The good kind." I ventured. She just sighed and continued to take roll.

"You're the class clown aren't you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah you could say that but McCormick calls it 'practicing for getting into prison.' "

"Really? She sounds mean!" Rose replied.

"She is. I finished a test early and she wouldn't even let me draw!" Chris cut in.

"Why isn't anyone sitting next to you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I kinda like it gives me space to draw." Chris replied, and started to draw a person, he'll be drawing for a while so I decided to find out more about Rose.

"So do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I have a little sister named Rachel. Before you ask my family does have a thing with R names. I have a mother named Rockelle and a father named Ryan." Rose said, and I laughed.

"Do you have any other siblings? Besides your brother I mean." Rose asked.

"Yeah an older sister named Maggie, she's sixteen."

"Does she drive you up the wall?" "All the time. It's kinda nice to be free of her for five whole days!" I replied, and Rose started to laugh.

"You two need to be a little quieter!" Mrs. McCormick snapped.

"Okay." I replied.

"She defiantly is mean." Rose whispered.

"Agreed." I whispered.

"I finished!" Chris whisper-yelled, and Rose and I looked at Chris's latest masterpiece, it was a Hardy Boys book cover.

"Wow! That drawing looks almost exactly like number ten!" Rose said.

"Did you know the covers are painted?"

"Of course!" Chris replied.

"Hey Rose which Hardy Boys books do you have?" I asked, wanting to get more acquainted with her.

"Hmm, I have a lot, one through thirty-two, thirty-nine, forty-two, and fifty I believe."

My jaw dropped. " You have more book than Chris, and I combined!" I exclaimed.

I have a lot of time on my hands, and a lot of chores. So I devote my time to reading, and drawing." Rose replied. I had that feeling. The kind of feeling you get when you have a crush, and since I'm a boy, I don't get those often.


	10. Barrier Island: The Journey

Middle School

Barrier Island: The Journey

Martin's Pov

"Martin! Wake up!" Rose said, and my eyes opened slowly, and I saw we were at a ferry place.

"How long was I out?" I asked, and Chris checked his watch.

"About four hours." He said, and I sat up.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I asked.

"You were really tired." He replied.

"Everyone!" Mrs McCormick said, and clapped her hands."I want you to get out of the bus in a single file line." She said, and everyone got up at one, and was shoving trying to get out of the bus.

"Man! That was the longest ride I have ever taken," Charlie one of the kids in my math class said, and I rolled my eyes. He had clearly never been on a cross country trip.

"Miss Lynch!" Mrs. McCormick said, and Rose turned around.

"Yes?" She asked, and she glared at Rose.

"You are supposed to be on the girl bus."

"No one told me that. I just started going to this school last week." She said. How did I not notice her before?

"You clearly didn't listen to me." Mrs. McCormick said, and I raised my hand.

"You never told her to get on the girls bus. You even looked straight at her when you were scolding me about being the president!" I said, and Mrs. McCormick just ignored me.

"You need to go there now! Mrs. March must be worried sick, because you weren't in the bus." She said, and Rose skulked away, head down.

Rose's Pov

I walked out of the bus, taking one last glance at Martin, before walking down the steps. I looked over, and saw that there actually was a bus. "Rose!" A voice said, and I turned my head to see my English teacher walk towards me.

"Mrs. March!" I said.

"Why were you in the other bus?" She asked.

"I had no idea there were two buses." I said, and Mrs. March led me to the line of girls."Thanks Mrs. March." I said, and stood behind a girl with a yellow jacket."Hi! I'm Rose!" I said, and the girl turned around.

"I'm Aviva." She said, and I shook her hand.

"Have you met Chris and Martin?" I asked, and she nodded.

"They're my best friends." She said, and I nodded thoughtfully.

"How long have you been friends?" I asked.

"About six or seven years." She replied.

"You?"

"About four or five hours." I said, and Aviva tried to hold back a laugh. "I'm telling the truth!" I replied.

"I know, it's just funny!"

"I know, but you don't need to laugh!" I said, and Mrs. March led us to the ferry. "Are we going to be able to sit together on the ferry?" I asked, and Aviva nodded.

"As far as I know." She said, and I saved a couple seats for Chris, and Martin.

"Do they usually have a knack for making friends easily?" I asked, and Aviva nodded.

"It's crazy how good they are at that." She replied, and the boys walked in. Well more like stampeded in.

"Boys are crazy." I remarked, and Aviva nodded.

"I know." Chis and Martin sat in the spots that I had saved, and immediately Martin started cracking jokes. I pretended to laugh at most of them, but some were pretty funny.

"So how long will the ferry ride take?" Martin asked, and Chris looked at his watch.

"About ten more minutes." He said, and Martin groaned.

"All this time on a bus, and now we have to ride a ferry?"

"Well, yeah." He said, and Martin slumped in his seat.

"This is going to be the longest ten minutes of my life." Just then the boat lurched to a stop.

"We have to turn back due to technical difficulties."

"OH COME ON!" Martin exploded.

"Martin Kratt! Be quiet!" Mrs. McCormick said, and Martin slumped lower in his seat.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The next few hours, we waited in the Ferry Service room, where you buy the tickets to ride a Ferry. That place had nothing fun to do, so it was pretty much like sitting on the bus, except you could walk around. Wait, you could do that on the bus too. It was exactly like riding the bus, just in a different location. Finally the ferry was fixed, and we were loaded again. I checked the clock before we left. 3:49. I groaned.<p>

"Hey Martin, do you think they'll give us lunch when we get there?" I asked.

"I hope, I'm starving." He said.

"True that." I said, and we were loaded onto the ferry.

**I apologize. I know I should have updated this chapter months ago! But I will try my hardest to update as fast as I can. Okay? I promise! I PROMISE! GOODBYE! **


	11. Barrier Island: The Arrival

Middle School

Barrier Island: The Arrival

**Alright. This is the start of the New Years resolution I made which was to finish the stories I have now, then just have one story in progress at a time. So let's do this! ENJOY!**

Rose's Pov

One hour. The ferry ride took ONE HOUR! It did not help that my stomach was growling. GROWLING I TELL YOU! So I was just sitting on the ferry, slowly starving to death when my eyes landed on land! LAND! My stomach's growls grew more fierce, as I grew more, and more anxious. Finally. I have been waiting since six in the morning for this moment, and it has finally happened! I'm so excited! Since I was nervous about going on this trip my parents gave me a brochure, and everything! My dreams of camping, and mud pits, and mess halls were finally coming true! "Please remain seated until the ferry comes to a complete stop." A voice on the intercom said. I was having trouble just sitting there. I don't know how I could remain seated for another second! "Can you believe it?" I asked amazed. "No. We're finally here after hours of waiting, we're finally here!" Martin said, and I smiled.

"I know it's so exciting!" I replied.

"Now girls I want you in a single file line. This way no one will get lost while we are walking to our cabins." Mrs. March said, and I catapulted myself out of the seat I was in. "Slow down Rose!" Mrs. March warned me, and I stood behind Aviva.

"Do you know which cabin we're going to be in?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Not yet." She replied, as Mrs. March lead us across a parking lot. Why there would be one on a place surrounded by water is beyond me. Then we were passing a compost bin, and then we were at a large group of cabins. There had to be at least ten.

"Alright I'm going to assign cabins. For cabin one we have, Rose Lynch, Annabelle Lyles, Donita Donata, Alice Mackentire, and Aviva Corcavado." I smiled. I wasn't going to be completely alone after all! After that Mrs. March assigned the other girls into four more cabins. We were dismissed after that. I grabbed my suitcase, and ran up the steps to our cabin. I breathed in the smell of nature; the pine needles, the dirt, all of it.

"I call top bunk!" I said, and threw my suitcase on top of Aviva's bunk.

"I guess I have bottom bunk." She said, and started unpacking her belongings onto the bed. I took out my comforter, my pillow, and my stuffed German Shepard that I had named Deputy, and put them on the bed.

It wasn't horribly uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable, it was kind of both. I then heard whoops, and cheers which probably were the boys arriving. "Looks like we're in for quite the rodeo." I said.

Martin's Pov

"Chris you are so slow!" I called back, and my brother glared at me.

"You're just going too fast, while I'm going a normal speed."

"Well you're still slow to me!" I replied, and he groaned.

"What ever you say."

"Boys! Quiet down, quiet down." Ms. McCormick said, and held her hand in the air. "I am going to assign cabins. In cabin one I want Chris, and Martin Kratt." We high-fived each other."Zach Varmetech." We lowered our hands slowly. " and finally, Percy and Andre Brobson." It wasn't that horrible, at least Percy, and Andre will be in our cabin. I raised my hand. "Yes Martin?" Ms. McCormick said.

"What time is dinner?"

"Six o' clock." I check my watch 4:45. An hour and fifteen minutes. I'm probably going to die by then, but what the heck? "You may go to your cabins."

Chris and I ran, our poor suitcases dragging in the dirt. We were the first ones there, and threw our suitcases on two of the top bunks.

"I would call this mission a success don't you think Martin?" Chris asked, and I nodded.

"Definitely a success." I replied. Right after I sad that Percy, and Andre busted in.

"I won!" Percy said.

"No, I was the one who had my hand on the knob!" Andre retorted.

"Well, I thought you were being a gentle man, opening the door for me."

"Well I wasn't!"

"Okay, okay, let's call it a tie!" Chris interjected, and their shoulders slumped.

"But we were going to see who got the top bunk with that race." Percy interjected.

"Why don't you play rock paper scissors?" I suggested. They were silent for a few moments until Andre nodded.

"I think we can do that."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. SHOOT!" Andre threw paper, and Percy threw scissors.

"You always win this game!" Andre argued, and put his suit case on the bottom bunk.

"You've won before." Percy countered.

"Yeah, because I had to cheat!" Andre replied, and Percy threw his suitcase on the bottom bunk.

"How about a compromise? I'll get the bottom bunk tonight, then tomorrow you have to sleep here." He said, and Andre nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Ugh! Why do we have to WALK to our cabins?!" Zach whined, as he burst into the cabin.

"Because they can't carry us." I replied, and Zach shot me a dirty look.

"I wasn't talking to you Wild Rat!" He retorted.

"I was just voicing my opinion." I replied.

"All that's left are the stupid bottom bunks?!" Zach whined.

"Well you snooze you loose." Chris said, and took out a book.

"Alright boys we're going to the mud pit." Mrs. March said. We stood up, and walked out.

"I can't wait!" Andre said, and Percy nodded. "I agree!"

"Are we going to have to walk there?" Zach asked.

"Yes." Mrs. March said, and Zach groaned.

**Alright! I'm back on a roll. To all the readers of this story there are going to be five or six more chapters to this story, and I might write a sequel. But before you get all excited I must tell you that it will be a while I have two other stories I need to finish. Okay? Okay.**


	12. Barrier Island: The Mud Pit

Middle School

Barrier Island: The Mud Pit

Rose's Pov

"The mud pit?" I asked when Mrs. March told us to line up.

"Yes." She said, and I nearly jumped through the roof. The mud pit! I have been looking forward to that since I knew we were going on this trip! The mud pit!

"Aviva! Did you hear that? The mud pit!" I said, and she smiled.

"I know it's amazing!" She said, and I slipped on my old sneakers.

"Honestly I don't see what the big deal is." Donita said.

"The mud pit! A place where getting dirty is encouraged!" I said, and she scowled.

"I hate getting dirty!" She said. "Mrs. March? Is there any way I can skip the mud pit?" She asked, and Mrs. March shook her head.

"I'm sorry Donita, but you have to go."

"But I don't want to go!" She said, whining. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, you can just take a shower!" I said.

"But I'll be dirty!"

"Whatever you say." Then I got an idea. "You know, mud makes good facials."

"A facial?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yep. Mud is very good for your skin." I said.

"Alright. Let's go now!" She said, and we left.

"That was awesome!" Aviva whispered to me.

"Thanks."

Martin's Pov

"To the mud pit!" I said. Chris fist-pumped the air, and ran after me.

"We have to walk?!" I sighed. Zach just has to whine about everything.

"Yes Zach for once in your life you'll have to physically move your legs." I said.

"Whatever." He said.

"All right class. Let's go." Ms. McCormick said, and we lined up with the other guys.

"The mud pit?" One of my classmates said.

"Yeah." Someone else said.

"Awesome." Number one said. We started walking.

"Hello!" A person who works here said. "As you all know you're going to the mud pit!" Everyone except Zach and Ms. McCormick cheered. "Let's go." We started walking. I looked around at all the trees and plants. This is my kind of school trip. We hiked through the woods until we came to a beach. The waves were lapping at the shore. The guide said that we were allowed to walk through the water as long as we were careful. All of us stood about ankle-deep in the water. It felt good to get my feet wet after being in a bus all day.

"We're approaching the mud pit." The guide said. All the boys walked out of the water. Chris and I ran ahead of the group. We wanted to be the first ones at the mud pit. "Slow down, it gets slippery up ahead!" The guide called, and we slowed down to a jog. When we finally found the mud pit, I understood why the guide warned us to slow down. The place is a literal mud pit. It's slippery, and wet, and everything that makes mud beautiful! Chris, and I jumped in.

"This is great!" I called, and Chris whooped with joy.

"I know!"

All the other guys in our class came later, and jumped in. All except for Zach. He's the party pooper. About ten minutes later the girls came. I found Rose, and called her name. She waved back, and jumped in.

"This is awesome!" She screamed over the commotion.

"I know!" I said, and we played in the mud pit for about an hour.

"Alright it's time to go!" The guide called about an hour later. Everyone walked out.

"That was the coolest thing I have ever done!" Rose said, and I nodded.

"We have dinner after this right?" Chris asked.

"I think so." I responded. "We didn't do much today."

"It was because our bus broke down." Rose said. Chris and I didn't argue. Our school never had the most reliable buses.

We finally returned to the camp ground, and walked to the dining hall. The girls sat on one end of the room, the boys the other.

"I didn't think the day would be over that quickly." Chris said, and I nodded.

"Like they say, 'time flies when you're having fun.'" Nothing much happened after dinner we went back to our cabins, and had free time until it was time for lights out.

The next morning Chris was already up before me, and was brushing his teeth.

"Hi." He said, his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Finish brushing your teeth, then we can talk." Chris quickly brushed his teeth while I pulled on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt.

"You gonna be okay in those jeans?" Chris asked, and I nodded while putting some toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"Yeah. It's not too hot."

"It's May."

"If it get's too hot, I'll change into shorts." I said, and stuck the toothbrush in my mouth.

"Do you know what we're going to do today?" I shook my head 'no'. I spat out the toothpaste, and washed my mouth out.

"I think we're going to eat breakfast."

"Well I know that!" Chris said, and I laughed.

"Maybe eat lunch, and dinner." Chris pushed my playfully, and I laughed.

All the other boys woke up shortly after us, and we walked down to the dining hall. We arrived before the girls, which disappointed me a bit, but I shrugged it off. We set the tables, and once we were done, the girls had arrived, and taken their seats.

"Ms. McCormick, do you know what we're doing today?"

"No, they don't tell us." I was disappointed, but ate what I had taken anyway.

"Today, you'll be going to the reptile room!" One of the workers said, and I immediately felt anxious.

"I love reptiles!" I said, and Chris nodded.

**Finally! I updated. I hope I can finish this story by the end of the week, but I don't know if I will. After all look how long it took to update. Well, I hope to update faster, so later Legends!**


	13. Barrier Island: The Reptile Room

Middle School

**I hope to finish the story at the end of the week I said. I hope to update faster I said. I lied... ENJOY!**

Barrier Island: The Reptile Room

Rose's Pov

"I love this place even more!" I said as we walked on the path to the reptile room. When we got there I beheld my favorite animal. A Milk Snake. "A Milk Snake!" I said, as a counselor walked up.

"Yeah."

"They're my favorite animal."

"They are quite the snake."

"My mom says I can't have one because she says it will attack my younger sister, so I did some research, and found out that it won't attack unless provoked." The counselor nodded.

"Did you find out anything else?"

"The Milk Snake is pretty small compared to other snakes."

"You did a pretty good job researching." I smiled, and sat down. I looked around the room for any other reptiles but couldn't see any. I guess all the others are kept in a different room.

"Hey Rose!" Martin said when the boys walked in. I smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"I heard you talking to the counselor. You sure do know a lot about snakes."

"I try anyways." I replied.

"What do you know about the Black Mamba?"

"They can rise up, and bite a grown man's neck." I said. Chris nodded, then smiled.

"Thanks." He wrote something down.

"What's he writing?"

"Probably an information book. He's weird like that."

"I like to know where I can find information when I need it."

"Yeah, yeah." Martin said, smiling.

"All right everyone. Go sit down." Mrs. March said. Everyone took a seat on the bench. The counselor came back, holding a box turtle in his hands.

"Does anyone know what this is?" Chris, Martin, and I raised our hands. "How about... you!" He pointed to Chris.

"It's a box turtle."

"Do you know how to hold one?"

"Of course!" The counselor handed Chris the turtle, and he held it in his hands like it was a hamburger.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I'm very experienced with animals."

"Well obviously." Someone around me mumbled. Chris either didn't hear, or just chose to ignore it, since he didnt' react.

The guide started talking about the box turtle, listing off facts. I noticed Chris scribbling in his notebook. The counselor then brought out a milk snake, and much to my excitement, said that it wouldn't harm anybody unless provoked.

"Does anyone want to hold the milk snake?" My hand shot up in the air. "How about you?" He handed me the snake, and I started to pet it. I held it for a few minutes before I had the give it back.

"I'll miss you." I mumbled.

"Maybe your mom will let you get one now that you can say it won't attack unless provoked." I nodded.

"Maybe." I said, but I honestly didn't think she'd let me get one.

"I have one more animal to show you." He went into the back room, and came back with a small alligator. Or was it a crocodile. "This is an alligator." Yes, that's what it was.

"How can you tell?" One of the girls asked.

"Crocodiles have a more squared off nose." He showed that the alligator's nose was rounder than the crocodile's.

"Is it going to eat us?" Zach asked.

"No we just fed her."

"How long was 'just'?"

"A couple of days." Zach let out a whine.

"Don't worry. Alligators are cold-blooded. They can eat a large amount of food, and be fine for a week or so." Chris said. Zach still didn't relax.

"He's right." The counselor said, causing Zach's shoulders to relax.

The counselor then passed the alligator around, and said we could touch it. I ran my hand over its back, and felt the rough texture. "Well, that's all I can show you today." Martin and I groaned.

"I wish we could stay here longer." Martin said.

"I know." I responded as we got into our lines. "Looks like it's off to lunch." We all walked to the dining hall where there were already hamburgers on the table. I sat down, and dug in.

"Do you know what else we'll be doing?" Aviva asked.

"I don't know." I said. "We might go on a nature walk."

"Maybe." She took a bite of her burger. I looked down at mine, and took a bite. Not bad.

"These are pretty good." I said. "Wish my mom was this good at grilling."

"Does your mom do all the cooking?"

"No, my dad does some of it, but most of the time it's my mom."

"My mom's like that too." I smiled.

"Looks like we both have something in common."

"It's kinda a weird thing though."

"Oh well, it happens."

"Friendships in the weirdest of ways." We both laughed. The counselor walked to the center of the room.

"Next we'll be going on a nature walk."

"I was right!" I said. Aviva laughed.

"You sure you're not psychic?"

"I'm sure." I said, and we prepared to leave.

**I feel horrible right now. I wrote the last chapter over spring break, which I thought would be long enough to write a few chapters. I over estimated my capabilities. Oh well, it's here. It's up. You don't have to strangle me. **


	14. Barrier Island: NATURE WALK!

Middle School

**I have made your eyes exploded with the abuse of the caps lock button. Dang... I'm evil. Anyway, enjoy!**

Barrier Island: NATURE WALK!

Martin's Pov

"So, we shall view the beauties of nature." I said. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, isn't it great?!"

"It's not great." Chris stared at me with an expression that suggested he thought I was crazy. "It's awesome." He sighed with relief.

"I thought you were broken."

"No, not yet." I said, smiling.

"Everyone get in a single file line." Ms. McCormick said. Everyone stood in a line so we could go to the nature walk.

"What do you think we'll learn?" Rose asked.

"Dunno. Probably about ways to help the enviroment. We might learn about other animals that live in th forest." I replied.

"Okay, that's cool." We walked to a forest, and started to walk the trail. We stopped in front of a tree.

"Okay, can anyone tell me what's wrong with this tree?" Silence. "How about we look closer." We all crowded close to the tree. "See these little holes?" Chris' hand shot up.

"I know why they're there. There are little beetles digging into the tree."

"Exactly. They're digging into the tree, but that hurts it. Does anyone know why?" Rose raised her hand.

"Because the beetle's holes let penetrate the protective layer of the tree which lets in all the deadly fungi and diseases that the bark protected it from." She stuffed her hands in her pocket. "At least that's what I read in a book."

"That's right." Rose smiled. "How can we prevent them from killing trees." Chris and Rose raised their hands. "Anyone else know?" Their hands fell. Everyone else just stood there. I rose my hand reluctantly. "How about you?"

"You can't prevent it once they get in there, but you can spray the trees and it'll kill the bugs." The counselor smiled.

"Good," we started walking again. I noticed some seeds on the ground that were shaped like popcorn.

"Did someone have a party?" I asked.

"No, they're from these trees." He gestured to a large tree next to him. "They're called popcorn trees."

"Can you eat their seeds?" Someone mumbled.

"You probably could, but they wouldn't taste too good."

"Then why are they called popcorn trees?"

"Because their seeds are shaped like popcorn."

"Isn't it obvious?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Obviously not." Chris whispered back.

"Boys! Stop talking!"

"Sorry Ms. McCormick." Chris and I said at the same time.

"I don't want to hear your voices any more." I sighed, turning my attention back to the counselor. He had just finished up, so we were walking again.

We came to a boardwalk where at the end there was a small raft.

"So, does anyone know why this raft is here?" No one responded. "We use it to measure water elevation. Specifically the difference between high tide and low tide." Chris was nodding as if taking everything in. "Why do you think we do this?" I raised my hand.

"To make sure you aren't losing any water?"

"Yes." He started babbling on about how if they don't monitor water height there might be a flood. Stuff I already knew. After all I had a walking encyclopedia for a brother. It's impossible to _not _know this stuff.

We finally started walking again which led to a small clearing. There were birds flying around, as well as the occasional lizard. It was pretty peaceful.

"Who knows what type of bird this is?" The counselor held up a black bird with no feathers on his head. I recognized it immediately, but Chris was the only one who raised his hand.

"It's a turkey vulture." He said simply.

"Do you know why it doesn't have any feathers on its head?"

"Because it's a scavenger. If it had feathers on its head then parts of the animal would stick to it, and it would be a pain to clean its feathers off everyday."

"Why are scavengers important?" Rose's hand shot up.

"Because they eat the dead animals. If they didn't, then any diseases an animal had would get into out water supply, and spread like the Bubonic Plague." The counselor nodded.

"I guess that's a way to look at it."

"Yep!" Rose chirped.

"Well, we should start going back. It's almost dinner time."

"Already?" I asked, looking at my watch. A quarter to six. The counselor was right. "Looks like we'll be getting good eats after a good nature walk." Chris smiled.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

There was spaghetti that night. Spaghetti and meat sauce. My favorite!

"So, what do you think we'll do tomorrow?" Percy asked.

"Something awesome!" Andre responded.

"I agree with Andre." Chris said, sipping his water.

"As do I." I responded, shoveling spaghetti into my mouth.

"I heard there is a night walk." Percy said.

"Think we'll do that tonight?" Andre asked.

"I hope so."

"That would be awesome."

"You bet it would."

Dinner ended, and we went back to our cabins, and got ready for bed.

"I guess not." Percy said.

"There's always the next few days." Andre said.

"You're right." We all climbed into bed, but it took me a few minutes to fall asleep.

_Man today was awesome! If everyday is like this I don't think I'll want to leave!_

**So I have finally updated! And it didn't take as long as last time either! Yay! I'll catch you on the flip side. Later Legends!**


	15. Barrier Island: Night Walk

Middle School

**New chapter! So, this is going to be one of the last chapters of Middle School. There's going to be two more (Not including this one.), then it's done. With all that aside, enjoy!**

Barrier Island: The Night Walk

Martin's Pov

We finished our dinner the next day, then went outside. It wasn't too dark until we went into the woods.

"Are there bears out there?" Zach asked.

"Yes, there are bears in a place meant for kids." I responded, causing Zach to stare me down. I smiled, and he looked away.

"Alright, we're going to need you all to pay attention and follow our directions very carefully. It's dark outside, which means you could hurt yourself easily. We all know you don't want that to happen, and neither do we." I sighed.

_We just want to get going!_

We finally started walking. About five minutes in we heard the familiar 'who' of an owl.

"Where do you think it is?" The guide asked, causing a student to raise her hand. The guide called on her. "What do you think?" She asked.

"You can't tell where an owl is because their call is at a frequency where it's impossible for anyone to tell." The guide nodded her head.

"Excellent." We started walking again until we were at a clearing. "Let's see if any of you can find some nocturnal animals. But don't pick them up. They may be poisonous." She warned. Chris, Rose, and I started looking together.

"I found a flying squirrel!" Chris shouted. We crowded behind him looking at the small animal.

"Good." The guide said, and started rattling off facts about the squirrel. Most of it about how it could glide between trees, how far it could glide, and the fact that it's nocturnal. Stuff I already knew. We kept walking.

And walking.

And guess what? More walking.

The same thing we did yesterday. But I will give them this, they do need to show us all the animals in the forest. That I didn't mind. It was just all the walking, and not being able to see much. That's probably what made it a little boring.

"Alright, we're almost done! Any questions? "

"What else do we have to see?" One kid asked.

"We're just going down to the rec room where we'll play some games." All the kids cheered. Including Chris, Rose and I.

"This is awesome!" I said when we entered a room with a foose ball table, and other recreational items. "I call first game!" I grabbed two of the pegs, then Rose grabbed the other two. Looks like we'd be doing a two verses two game.

"Let me find a team-mate!" Chris called, pulling Percy over to the table.

"Sure, I can always go for a good game of foose ball." He said grabbing two pegs.

It didn't take long to beat Chris and Percy since my bro has never been the best at this game.

"I think you're cheating!" Chris said.

"How do you cheat at foose ball?" I asked.

"You just do."

"Percy was I cheating?"

"No, at least I didn't see it."

"You're just jealous." I said, smiling.

"Why would I be jealous of my messy brother?"

"I may be messy, but at least I can beat you at foose ball." Chris sighed, walking away to play something else.

"Think he'll come back?" Rose asked.

"Probably not, I think he only played because he thought he could beat me."

"He seems pretty torn about it." Chris was playing Uno with some other kids.

"No, he just likes Uno."

"Oh."

"Are you insulting Uno?"

"Maybe."

"Alright, that's it. We can't be friends anymore."

"Wow, that's shallow." Rose said, walking away. "I guess I'll just go play with Aviva." I laughed.

"You know I was just kidding. Right?"

"Of course. I still want to play Monopoly though."

"Okay, now it's my turn to scoff."

"How do you not like Monopoly?"

"It's boring. If I wanted to play a game about life, I would go and play the Game of Life."

"Well, I don't think there is a Game of Life here. That's the only board game they don't have."

"Now that is a bummer." I said, sighing. "If only they did."

"Yeah, I think that's the only game we can agree on."

"Yep. Sadly it's not here."

"Do you still want to play Monopoly?"

"Sure," I said, picking up the money bags piece.

"Hey guys!" Aviva said. "I'm playing Monopoly with Andre. Do you want to play?" Rose and I looked at each other, then laughed. "What's so funny?"

"We just had an extended conversation about Monopoly." Rose said.

"And Uno, and the Game of Life."

"Alright, who doesn't like the Game of Life?" Andre asked.

"We both like the Game of Life. It's just Rose doesn't like Uno."

"How do you not like Uno?"

"Exactly what I asked."

"It's boring to me."

"Well Martin here doesn't like Monopoly."

"Then why are you playing it?" Aviva asked.

"Because this place doesn't have the Game of Life! Naturally." All four of us laughed, and started playing the game.

We finished the game about an hour later, Rose winning.

"Yes! I am the ultimate property owner!" She exclaimed.

"Yep." I said, sighing at my measly two properties. "This is why I don't like Monopoly."

"Alright, it's time to go back to our cabins." The counselor said, causing everyone in the room to groan.

"Looks like we won't be seeing this place in a while." Rose said, smiling. I smiled back, and we started talking all the way back to the cabins.

**Yes! It took less time to update then last time! I'm actually very proud of myself! Woo! Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always, later Legends!**


	16. Barrier Island: C-A-M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G

Middle School

**Please tell me someone gets the reference in the chapter name. PLEASE! I thought it was clever considering that this is a camp fire chapter! So, enjoy!**

Barrier Island: C-A-M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!

Rose's Pov

"So tonight we're going to have a camp fire celebration?" I asked.

"Yeah, at least I guess that's what's happening." Martin said, smiling.

"That'll be nice." We all walked to a fire pit area. The fire was already lit, and other kids were already there. This is going to be awesome.

The fire was burning bright and big, and once we sat down the counselors started talking.

"Okay, so before we start anything we must first solve mystery."

"Why?" Some kid called out.

"Because it's always good to be able to solve mysteries." One of the other counselors said, smiling. "Now let's get started. What we're going to do is have Shelby here." She gestured to the other counselor next to her. "Run to mess hall. We'll walkie her back when we figure out what happened, then she'll have to try to guess." All the kids nodded. Well, at least me and Martin nodded. "Good, Shelby."

"Alright, I'm leaving." Shelby said, running to the mess hall.

"Okay, so you're going to be witnesses." The counselor said. "We're going to tell you what happened, and then you have to remember, and tell Shelby." Martin leaned over to me.

"If this is anything like telephone, then I feel sorry for Shelby." I let a small laugh escape.

"Okay, so first the victim went to their room to feed their cat, then went back down stairs to feed themselves." The counselor started. I tried to imprint it into my mind. "They came back up after eating their food to go to bed. They didn't notice the shadowy figure behind the curtains because it was dark, and went to brush their teeth."

I noticed what she was doing. She was adding little details to throw us off. She'll probably ask about those later, so I'll include them in my testimony.

"A few minutes later there was a bang, and the victim fell over, dead." She finished. "Do you think we should call Shelby back?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"Okay then, let's hope Shelby does a good job." Martin had a look of pity on his face.

Shelby came back, ready to listen.

"Alright Shelby, you can pick one person to tell you what happened." The counselor said. Shelby's eyes widened like she was worried. I didn't blame her. Shelby looked around, then picked Zach.

"We first what happened was the victim went downstairs."

_No you idiot! The victim went upstairs to feed their cat!_

"Then he went back up." I decided this guy was a lost cause. "Then there was a bang." I facepalmed.

"Is this guy always this clueless?"

"Yeah, sadly." Martin sighed.

"Well Shelby, does that sound about right? "

"Do I have a choice?"

"No you do not!"

"Then, I guess it is."

"Well he was wrong!"

"WHAT!" Zach shrieked. "How am I wrong!?"

"You forgot the part about the victim feeding himself and his cat, brushing his teeth, not noticing the shadowy figure, going to bed. All of that."

"This is crazy!" He said. Mrs. March came up, and escorted him out, Zach whining in the process.

"Well, that was..." She thought of a word. "Something."

"That's Zach for ya." Martin mumbled.

"Well, now what we're going to do is sing songs!" No one cheered.

"Well, I'll start." She started singing.

_Black socks!_  
><em>They never get dirty<em>  
><em>The longer you wear them the blacker they get!<em>

_Some day maybe I'll launder them_  
><em>But something keeps telling me don't do it yet!<em>

"That was the corniest thing I've ever listened to." I said, sighing.

"Oh well, it was sorta funny." Martin replied.

"How so?"

"Don't launder your black socks!" I let out a small laugh. "I know you forced that." He said.

"Well, sorry." I said, smiling.

"I guess I'll forgive you." He said, reluctantly.

"Just admit that you can't stay mad at someone with a face like mine." I said, putting on my best innocent face. Martin cracked a smile.

"You're right." He said, laughing.

"Aw! You two are so cute together." Martin looked over at Chris.

"Shut up," he was blushing.

"I think my big bro is embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"I think you are." They went back and forth while the camp counselors kept singing songs. I do have to admit the black socks song is stuck in my head. Darn it. I know what I'll be having dreams about tonight. Sockzilla! remake of the 1954 movie.

Chris and Martin moved away.

"Guys?" I called. "Where you going?"

"Bathroom." Chris said. "You always need a buddy." They walked towards the bathrooms.

Martin's Pov

"Admit it!" Chris said.

"Admit what?" I asked. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Admit that you have a crush on Rose!"

"A crush? Pfft. No, that's impossible!"

"Yes it is! You're totally trying to impress her."

"How so?"

"You try to make her laugh all the time!"

"I try to make Maggie laugh."

"Not all the time!" Chris retorted. "Every time you see her you have to try to make her laugh."

"Okay, so what if I have a crush on her!?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"I think she may have a crush on you."

"So are you now Chris Kratt, matchmaker?"

"Well, pretty much!" He said, smiling. I sighed.

"You're so stupid."

"Hey you admitted it!" I walked towards the door.

"Just don't tell Rose okay?"

"I won't." Chris promised. I looked him in the eye, dead serious.

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise!" Chris walked out in front of me. I sighed, hoping he actually wouldn't tell.

**Aww how sweet! And to think it was all because of corny camp songs. They do say camping brings people together! But on a more serious note, I updated twice in one day! That's a new record for me! Well, as always, later Legends!**


	17. Barrier Island: Going Home

Middle School

**So this is the last chapter. I can't believe we've come this far to lose it all (Song reference! Please review if you got it!). It's been fun. Although there was one time when I didn't update for a year. You forgive me right? After all I've been updating non-stop! Sort of my I'm-sorry-please-don't-kill-me present. And in my opinion I think it's a pretty good one :) So, enjoy the... *Get's choked up***

**The last chapter of Middle School!**

Barrier Island: Going Home

Martin's Pov

"We're leaving already?" I asked, placing my clothes in my blue suitcase.

"I don't believe it either." Chris responded.

"I don't want to go." Percy said, his lower lip sticking out.

"Neither do I." Andre replied, both of them passing clothes back and forth probably mistaking them for their own.

"We can look forward to a four-hour ride back." Chris said, smiling.

"Hopefully the bus doesn't break down again." I said, sitting on my suitcase to get it to zip. Chris looked over at me, and pushed my off.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I'm reorganizing." Chris said while folding clothes, then putting them back in. "There." He said, smiling at his work.

"Great, and I had them perfectly organized before."

"No you didn't!" My brother's eyebrows were raised like he didn't believe what I was saying.

"In my weird Martin way!" I retorted. I think Chris gave up since he turned back around, packing up his suitcase.

"Do you know where Zach went?" Percy asked, noticing the empty bed.

"I think he left early." Chris replied, zipping his suitcase.

"Early?" Andre asked.

"How?" Percy said.

"I think that's why Mrs. March." I snickered. "Marched him out of there." Chris punched me in the arm.

"You're corny bro." He said, a playful smile on his lips.

"Thanks." I smiled back. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Boys we have to leave in ten minutes." Mrs. March said. We all nodded, quickly zipping out suitcases, and heading out.

"Hey!" Rose called, talking to Aviva. I smiled and waved back.

"So, you dreading going home?" I asked.

"Of course!" She replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem happy."

"I'm always happy." Rose responded.

"Well, that's good to hear." I grabbed her suitcase.

"Hey!" She was laughing. That's a good sign. "C'mon Martin!"

"I thought you were always happy."

"Well when someone steals my suitcase I'm not exactly going to be cheering them on."

"I thought you would me." I said, giving her suitcase back.

"You need to learn how to express yourself in a different way."

"I think my way is just fine."

"Well, you promise not to steal my suitcase anymore?"

"Of course." I said. "Anything for the lady in red."

"What?" She paused. "Oh I get it. Roses are red."

"Violets are blue. My reflection breaks glass, and your does too." Rose laughed.

"You're corny. You know that?"

"Yeah, Chris and I just had a conversation about that today."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it went along similar lines."

"That's strange."

"I know right?"

"Alright. Girls on one bus. Boys on the other." The bus driver said.

"Hey, maybe if you wear my baseball cap, you'll be able to pass as a boy." I said, not wanting to be alone with Chris for four hours.

"Sure, worth a shot." She threw the hat on, tucking her hair in it. "How do I look?" Her voice was significantly lower. She then whispered to Aviva.

"Could you cover for me. I have a feeling Mrs. March won't appreciate me riding on the boys bus." Aviva nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." The two lines of kids loaded the bus, taking their seats.

"Alright, I'm taking roll. Please listen so that we only have to do this once." Ms. McCormick started calling names.

"Am I really doing this again?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." I said, smiling.

"I can't believe it."

"Don't worry about it. McCormick can smell fear."

"Martin Kratt."

"Here." I called.

"Chris Kratt."

"Present."

"Still," She said. "It's weird. The first time was a mistake, but now I'm here on purpose. It just feels wrong."

"Some times in life you just need to break rules."

"Wow, thanks for the inspirational speech."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"Make sure to tell little kids that."

"I will." I said, taking on her challenge.

"There are going to be a lot of little kids at the library this weekend. Go and tell them then."

"I will. I'll tell my mom, and then you'll feel stupid because I called you on your bluff."

"I don't think you will. "

"Watch me."

"Okay, then twenty-five cents you won't do it."

"Deal." I said, and we shook on it.

We finally arrived four hours later. Mom was already there talking to a person that looked similar to-

"Is that your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, is she talking to..."

"My mom?" We looked at each other, smiling. Then we burst out laughing. Chris just rolled his eyes, dragging his suitcase behind him. Mom stopped talking to Rose's mom, and hugged Chris. Rose ran up to them.

"Hi Mom!" She said.

"Hello Rose, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Mrs. Kratt."

"I know Chris and Martin." She said.

"Oh really." Mom said. "Then I guess we don't have to ask if you want to visit each other over the summer."

"That would be great!" We both said at the same time.

"Jinx." I said.

"You owe me a soda."

"What? I don't think that's fair."

"Well, all's fair in love and war."

"That's definitely not fair."

"I think it is." I smiled.

"Fine. I owe you a soda."

"Coke please."

"Sure, I'll give you a coke."

"Thanks."

"Well, Rose I have to run some errands. You're going to go home with Mrs. Kratt." Rose smiled. As did I.

But sadly I couldn't predict that she'd move away just one year later.

**Poor Martin. That's probably why he didn't remember Rose. You kind of push those things aside, if you understand what I mean...**

**Okay I think I understand what I mean. So, umm... thanks for reading. I'll have my next story up tonight, but by the time you see this, it'll probably already be up. Thanks for sticking with me all this time. Later Legends.**


End file.
